


Dissent in the Ranks

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: The Wolfpack helped their Commander, Plo Koon, take Boba into the Republic's custody. The conversation they witnessed between the boy and the Jedi Master Mace Windu has left the troopers with a few questions.This takes place after Death Trap and R2 Come Home, around the Mortis arc.





	Dissent in the Ranks

“I’ve been thinking about Jango’s boy,” said Dash.  
  
He and the other Wolfpack clones were experiencing a rare moment of peace. They were returning to Coruscant after a particularly jarring mission where several of their brothers had died. None of the Wolfpack, but it still hurt to see their brothers fall. Now they were doing their best to relax in the barracks of a republic Cruiser. Dash and Brick had given up on their card game.  
  
Brick looked up at him. None of the other clones seemed to be listening. Wolffe was asleep in a near corner of the barracks, not even on his assigned cot. He was close enough to hear, but his breathing was steady and every now and then he let out a soft snore.  
  
“What about him?” asked Brick.  
  
“Well… everything about his arrest rubs me the wrong way,” Dash said quietly. “I know the Jedi know what they’re doing, but he’s a kid.”  
  
“He’s older than either of us,” said Brick.  
  
“Well, yeah,” said Dash. “But we’re… you know, we were designed to grow rapidly. He wasn’t. Just cause he was made before us doesn’t mean he’s more mature than us.”  
  
Brick frowned.  
  
Comet leaned back in his chair and looked at Dash. “What’re you gonna do about it?” he asked. “Break the kid out of prison?”  
  
Warthog laughed.  
  
“It just turns my stomach that they’ll treat a kid that way,” Dash said quietly. “You heard Master Windu speaking to him, right?”

.

The Wolfpack had accompanied Master Plo and Padawan Tano off the ship, escorting Jango Fett’s son to the Temple to speak with the Jedi. General Skywalker had waited there, alongside Master Windu. The other prisoner, the Trandoshan, had been taken directly to jail. Windu had requested to speak with the kid.  
  
“I see now I’ve done terrible things,” Boba had said, as Master Windu had knelt before him. “But you started it, when you murdered my father!”  
  
Windu had regarded the boy with a cool expression. He said nothing for a moment, leaving space for Boba to add, “I’ll never forgive you.”  
  
Master Windu had stood to his full height then, and shook his head in disappointment. “Well,” he said. “You’re going to have to.”  
  
Windu had ordered Boba to be taken away. Dash hadn’t missed the expression on Skywalker’s face, but the brooding General had said nothing in Boba’s defence. Master Plo had led Boba away, and the Wolfpack accompanied their Commander. Dash had done his duty, as had all the other clones. 

.

“He didn’t even give the boy a chance,” Dash continued, still speaking in hushed tones.  
  
“Jango’s boy tried to kill him _and_ General Skywalker,” Boost added. Apparently more of the clones had been listening to the conversation than Dash had intended. “Would you have given him a second chance?”  
  
“Did you hear what he said, though?” Brick asked. “Master Windu was the one that cut off Jango’s head.”  
  
“And?” said Boost. “We don’t owe Jango anything.”  
  
“You weren’t there, were you?” Wolffe opened his eyes, and looked at his squad. “When we were first made. Jango’s kid grew up with us on Kamino. Jango would come sometimes and teach us things. Boba was a good kid, if a little slow. I can’t imagine what he’s gone through without brothers by his side.”  
  
Silence fell on the barracks.  
  
“We can’t let anyone know about this conversation,” Comet said quietly. “We can’t risk being decommissioned.”  
  
“If Boba’s one of our own, why hasn’t he been sent back to Kamino?” Sparky wondered aloud. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. “It’s what happens to others.”  
  
Others. Defective clones like Slick, like 99. Either made wrong or proven bad over time. Weapons that didn’t work how they were designed to.  
  
“He’s not one of us,” Boost grumbled. “He’s Jango’s son, not just his clone.”  
  
“You upset that Dad didn’t love us as much?” Sparky asked with a grin. Boost threw an apple at Sparky, but it missed.  
  
“You know it’s not that,” said Boost.  
  
“Then what is it?” asked Dash. “If he’s Jango’s then he’s ours. Shouldn’t he get another chance?”  
  
“That’s not for us to decide,” said Wolffe, and everyone in the barracks knew that meant the conversation was over.  
  
The clones went back to their activities, trying their best to ignore the doubt that Dash had accidentally planted in their minds. Dash knew, even as he did his best to play sabaac with Brick, that this wasn’t over.


End file.
